Anuketmatma Mesta
Anuketmatma Mesta is the daughter of a mummy couple. Personality Coming from a time when the world was just making a breakthough,Anuketmatma was living a wonderful life.Until everything went downhill and her family and pets had to be mummified.After a few thousand years,they woke up in a museum in the now modern world.Because she is a mummy,normies look down upon her and now she spends her un-life as a monster learning about the world she lives in. Since she comes from the past,she has a no-nonsense attitude and will correct you if you're in the wrong.However Anuketmatma is rather gullible and could be considered as naive.This can lead her into trouble,especially with people like Toralei talking to her.One could consider the mummy to have temper,but,it's actually frustration.She's not used to the modern world yet and trying to take in somethings will annoy her to no end.But give her time and she'll adjust. Appearance Anuketmatma used to have a fair skin tone,for an Egyptian at least.But years of preservation and some deteration has turned her skin to a wonderful looking brown-grey shade.Or wonderful looking for a mummy in Monster High.She also has black hair that goes down to her shoulders.Due to some of her body parts detorating,she has to wear bandages.So far the only bandages she need are for her arm and a part of her face.The bandages on her face cover one of her eyes.She also has gold lipstick and her makeup is done almost like a sarcophagus. Relationships Family Anuketmatma's relationship with her family is the same as it was when they were alive.Even if it's a little more advanced.She still respects her parents wishes even if she doesn't like what they say or if they don't agree with her.But eh,teenagers. Friends So far,Anuketmatma is friends with a bone elemental named Cari Gwener and a mermaid named Coraline Reef.Cari's not exactly a favorite of the mummy with her snarky attitude and sweetened appearance.Kinda deceptive right?Coraline on the other hand,is really calm about everything,despite coming from Waverly Hills.She's Anuketmatma's main source of advice. Enemies We're not too sure if she has any enemies,being new to un-life and Monster High. Pet She owns a pet cat named Nebit.He's an Egyptian Mau who has been mummified along with his owner.He's a total owner's boy. Clothing and Gallery IMG 20141201 181858.jpg|Basic IMG 20141201 182222.jpg|New Scaremester IMG 20141201 182231.jpg|Dawn of the Dance Basic ((TBA)) Trivia Her name is actually that of an Egyptian princess of the same name. The same could be said about her last name.However,her last name is that of a feminine spirit involved in the Ritual of the Dead. Her cat Nebit,his name is Egyptian for leopard-like. Anuketmatma is actually a nerd.She just doesn't know it yet. She also tends to yell in Egyptian when she gets angry.Some things are better yet left untranslated. There's a diary for her on Google Docs,however,I don't know how to link things.I'm a noob. Three of her outfits come from the app Ghouls and Jewels. Category:Mummy Category:ThePowerPuffKittie's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Egyptian